No Touching at all
by Chaos herself
Summary: Fuu is bothered by the fact that Torune keeps his distance from his partner. So he finds a way to circumference the one rule between them: no touching at all!


_Chaos herself's note:_

 _Hey there!_

 _It's 3 in the morning and I don't even know how this sprang into my brain, but it was there and wanted to be written. I hope you enjoy what you're about to read._  
 _Have fun!_

 _Chaos_

 _..._

 **No Touching at all**

Ever since Danzo had demanded Fuu become Torune's mentor and partner, there was one thing that bugged Fuu about the bug boy.

During all those years of training together, Fuu teasing Torune, merciless drilling and trying to kill their emotions the two boys had become close. They relied on each other, knew each other like the back of their hands and fought together more effectively than most ROOT members of their age group. And yet, despite the fact that they were so close, Torune always kept his distance.

The older one had to outright provoke the socially awkward Aburame until he snapped and threw punches and kicks in order to get at least some physical contact. Because that was what the cocky Yamanaka boy really longed for. To prove their friendship and partnership was more than just an entirely professional bond, to feel he was not just another tool to Torune, to know they were still human beings after all.

But Torune shied away from any poke or nudge or high five and left Fuu hanging every time. Fuu knew it was because of Torune's poisonous Rinkaichuu, which killed anything upon touch, that the heavily clad and masked boy avoided any contact at all. But Fuu figured, Torune had to be awfully lonely. Because he, too, felt lonely. Their families had surrendered them to Danzo and ROOT, and they didn't have any interaction with them anymore. They could as well have been dead. Torune was an orphan anyways, and Fuu at least felt the same.

Under Danzo's supervision they had distanced themselves from society and learnt to kill their emotions to become the perfect tools to his cause. And yet Fuu couldn't fight the lonelines that grew inside his heart along with the emptiness that accompanied it.

So, naturally, he turned to the one closest to him in this cold and cruel environment: his partner. However, Torune rejected any approach, even though he valued their friendship very much. Fuu couldn't help feeling dejected. He needed the closeness and the physical reassurance; mere words were not enough. So one night, when Danzo wasn't there to witness, he told him; explained how he needed some proof of their closeness, how he wanted to show in turn that he cared for his partner.

The raven haired youth refused blatantly. His Rinkaichuu would only kill the older one if they would touch directly and without the protective layer of Torune's clothes. It became apparent, that Torune feared to lose his only friend. Yet the Yamanaka was a stubborn one, and he had an idea.

Fuu sat and instantly applied his Shintenshin no Jutsu, dove into his partner's body and took control. Yet he didn't cancel Torune's conciousness out but let him witness what he did with his body instead. First he slowly took off his gloves, inspected the violet skin of his hands and glanced at his own limp body lying on the bed before Torune.

 _No touching!_ Torune's mind exclaimed.

But before his partner's mind became too agitated, Fuu focussed back on Torune. Without haste he reached to his face and pulled the mask off as his mind calmed Torune's struggling conciousness down.

 _It's just me, and I'm not going to hurt you_ , he murmured, _imagine me doing this._

And there was no real need to imagine, because it was effectively Fuu, who controlled Torune's body now. He gently touched his cheeks and face as if he was a blind man getting to know his features, which were always hidden. Fuu would have liked to release his Jutsu so he could glimpse Torune's unmasked face for once, but he refrained from doing so – this was more important.

Instead he slowly unzipped Torune's clothes and shrugged them off. For a while he just watched how far the violet had covered the pale skin through his partner's eyes. Well, he didn't see as sharp as through the built in glasses of Torune's mask, but he recognized enough to notice a lot of details he didn't know about his friend's body yet. Then he started to discover Torune's body with his hands, cautiously ran his fingertips across the smooth skin, felt the light touch just as the owner of this body did.

At first his touch was innocent and with the pure purpose of making his partner feel… well, loved. At some point he hugged himself and felt Torune's consciousness almost take over as raw emotion spilled forth, which mirrored his own feelings. Yet Fuu remained in control.

Then his hands explored some more and he revelled in the feels and reactions he caused to Torune's body: the sensitive touch, the light tickling, the growing excitement… and ultimately, the arousal. Fuu hesitated and he could sense Torune's mind reeling with embarrassment and struggling to regain control.

But Fuu then came to a decision and soothed his partner's mind: _Imagine, close your eyes and feel. Let yourself go… this is me, just me._

And so he closed Torune's eyes, leaned back and touched him like he had never dared to touch himself before – like certainly Torune himself had never dared to touch himself. And it thrilled him, arroused him mentally and bodily, knowing this was Torune's body reacting to his touch, feeling the same things he felt. And while desire and lust rushed through his partner's body, he felt closer than ever before as they shared this experience. Only at the peak of their shared pleasure Fuu wan't able to sustain his Jutsu anymore, and his mind reverted slowly just as the high subsided and left them both panting hard.

„I said...no touching," Torune rasped, but Fuu grinned at him. Both their cheeks were flushed and their eyes sparkled with the afterglow of this shared experience; they betrayed that the two of them had become even closer.

And this, indeed, was a possibility to get physically close and shoo the loneliness away even though the rule still applied: no touching at all.


End file.
